At present, on-cell touch control technologies are becoming popular. In an on-cell touch screen, touch sensors are interposed between the color filter substrate and the polarizer sheet of the display screen so as to provide the liquid crystal panel with touch sensors. In technologies for display screen, a liquid crystal module usually includes an upper polarizer sheet, a color filter substrate (including a black matrix (a shielding area)), liquid crystal, an array substrate, a lower polarizer sheet and a backlight module.